Alternativt Ringaren i Notre Dame II Frollos öde
by Linnea Danielsson
Summary: Domare Claude Frollo har överlevt. Hur går det för honom, och för hjältetrion, ärkediakonen och rättsväsendet i det medeltida Paris?
1. Prolog: Slutstriden i klocktornet, del 1

Jag har läst boken Ringaren i Notre Dame, och jag tänkte att så mycket som Disney har gjort om så kan jag lika gärna göra om ytterligare lite till. Varför skall Frollo dö i första filmen när han kan vara med i uppföljaren? "Ringaren i Notre Dame II" blev inte särskilt lyckad enligt min mening, och jag tycker naturligtvis att upplägget "Frollos öde" är mycket intressantare än upplägget "Quasimodo får en flickvän", som originaluppflöjaren bygger på.

Tillägnas Aspergerforum, och då i synnerhet tre av användarna: Isabell som kom på namnet Dieudonne, min själsfrände Milyc och min "älskade fiende" aliasFrollo.

* * *

Ett alternativt Ringaren i Notre Dame II - Frollos öde.

PROLOG: Slutstriden i klocktornet; hur Frollo blev besegrad men överlevde. DEL 1.

* * *

Domare Claude Frollo tryckte sig mot den halvt inslagna porten och såg hur en brinnande massa från ovan lade sig som en skiljevägg mellan honom och hans män, och mellan honom och allt annat som fanns utanför katedralen. När den första chocken lade sig efter någon sekund började han hugga upp hålet med sitt svärd, så att det blev stort nog för honom att ta sig in.

När han var klar - det gick fort för murbräckan hade redan gjort det mesta - rusade han genom kyrkorummet, till trappan. Han hade knappt satt foten på första trappsteget förrän ärkediakonen Pierre Dieudonne kom gående mot honom nerför trappan.

"Frollo!", sade Dieudonne. "Har du mist förståndet? Jag accepterar inte att du vandaliserar Guds hus!"

Frollo stannade till ett ögonblick, men han tänkte inte lyda ärkediakonen. Inte den här gången. Det spelade ingen roll om Dieudonne hade rätt i att det här var fel; innerst inne visste även Frollo att han hade gått för långt. Men det fanns ingen återvändo, han måste döda häxan, måste döda den fördömda zigenerskan Esmeralda!

Frollo gav ärkediakonen en enda föraktfull blick och sade: "Jasså, din idiot, du börjar misstänka att det är något fel nu? Jag är besatt av Djävulen!" Sedan vräkte han Dieudonne nerför trappan och fortsatte vidare upp mot klocktornet. Frollo brydde sig inte om ifall det sista han sagt var sant. Det fanns ingen återvändo; han måste döda Esmeralda, och han skulle döda sin fosterson ringaren Quasimodo också för att han hade räddat henne från bålet.

Väl uppe stannade Frollo till ett ögonblick igen, för han visste inte exakt var Quasimodo och Esmeralda var, bara att de var någonstans i kyrkan och förmodligen då i klocktornet. Frollo smög och lyssnade efter ljud som kunde förråda deras närvaro, smög som ett rovdjur och vågade knappt andas.

Dörren till Quasimodos sovkammare stod på glänt, och Frollo hörde hur han sade: "Esmeralda? Nej, åh nej", och grät. Frollo skred tyst in i rummet. Esmeralda låg på Quasimodos säng, kvävd av röken av allt att döma och fager in i döden. Quasimodo satt på knä bredvid sängen och grät över hennes döda kropp.

"Du dödade henne!", sade Quasimodo utan att vända sig om.

"Det var min plikt", sade Frollo, "så fruktansvärt hemskt. Jag hoppas du kan förlåta mig." Han lade sin hand på Quasimodos puckel och sade: "Nåja, Quasimodo, det är inte lätt att leva. Men nu har det blivit dags att göra slut på ditt lidande, för alltid!"

Medan han ännu pratade drog Frollo en dolk och måttade för att hugga den i ryggen på Quasimodo, men ringaren reagerade snabbt nog för att gripa tag i domarens handled och hindra honom. Han kastade in Frollo i en vägg så att han tappade dolken, och innan han hade återfått andan efter den våldsamma krocken mot väggen hade Quasimodo tagit dolken.

"Nej! Snälla Quasimodo, lyssna på mig!", sade Frollo. Han tänkte skylla ifrån sig på Djävulen, men det behövde han inte, för Quasimodo sade:

"Nej, du lyssnar! Hela livet har jag fått höra att världen är en mörk grym plats, men nu förstår jag att det som är mörkt och grymt är människor som du!" Quasimodo släppte dolken och skylde ansiktet i händerna.

Då vaknade Esmeralda. "Quasimodo?", sade hon, och Quasimodo sprang fram till henne.

"Hon lever!", utropade Frollo och drog sitt svärd. "Nej!", skrek Quasimodo och sprang ut med Esmeralda i famnen (genom en dörr som fanns på andra sidan rummet, så att han slapp springa förbi Frollo). Frollo reste sig, men det gick ganska långsamt eftersom han hade ordentligt ont och dessutom inte längre var lika rörlig som när han var ung. Han vacklade till när han började springa och höll nästan på att tappa svärdet.

"Typiskt också att min kropp inte är effektivare än så här", muttrade han.

Då kom ärkediakonen Dieudonne in. "Frollo", sade han med mild röst, "lyssna på mig. Du måste kämpa emot Djävulen! Lägg ifrån dig svärdet."

Domare Frollo gjorde en stickrörelse med svärdet mot Dieudonne, som ryggade bakåt. "Inte ett steg närmare", sade Frollo, "för då kan du bli skadad!"

"Snälla Frollo", sade ärkediakonen, "förstår du inte att det skulle vara emot mitt kall som präst att lämna dig och ungdomarna ensamma med Satan och det där svärdet?"

"Djävulen har förgiftat mitt sinne i åratal utan att du har reagerat", sade Frollo, "och du har bett mig att ta hand om kättare och hädare åt dig! Sådan är din heder som präst, precis som min heder som domare: Vi ser ondskan där det passar oss! Det är en personlig förolämpning att du väljer att se den hos mig!"

"Frollo", sade Dieudonne, "hör du inte själv hur ologiskt det där låter? Du säger att du är besatt av Djävulen och att han har förgiftat ditt sinne i åratal, och sedan säger du att det är en förolämpning att jag vill hjälpa dig?"

"Du vill bara göra mig illa! Gå iväg, annars dödar jag dig!"

"Men Frollo, vi är ju vänner! Känner du inte igen mig? Jag är ju din gamle skolkamrat Pierre Dieudonne! Jag skulle aldrig vilja göra dig illa!"

Claude Frollo sänkte svärdet. Han såg trött ut. Pierre Dieudonne gick långsamt ett par steg närmare.

"Frollo", sade han.

Då höjde Frollo hastigt svärdet och dängde flatsidan i huvudet på Dieudonne så att denne föll medvetslös till golvet. Sedan sprang han ut efter Quasimodo och Esmeralda.


	2. Prolog: Slutstriden i klocktornet, del 2

Ett alternativt Ringaren i Notre Dame II - Frollos öde.

PROLOG: Slutstriden i klocktornet; hur Frollo blev besegrad men överlevde. DEL 2.

* * *

Quasimodo och Esmeralda pustade ut på utomhuspassagen vid taket på katedralen, där Quasimodo hade sprungit med Esmeralda.

"Vad skall vi göra om Frollo kommer efter oss?", sade Esmeralda.

"Det är konstigt att han inte har gjort det än", sade Quasimodo. "Spring och göm dig! Jag går tillbaka och tittar efter."

"Han är beväpnad!", sade Esmeralda. "Är du säker på att han inte kommer att hugga ner dig?"

"Jodå", ljög Quasimodo, "alldeles säker. Du kan lita på mig."

Quasimodo gick tillbaka mot klocktornet, men varken han eller Esmeralda hann särskilt långt förrän domare Frollo dök upp med draget svärd. Quasimodo sade: "Frollo, lyssna på mig, låt bli det här!"

Frollo fortsatte framåt med blicken spänt riktad mot Esmeralda, som sprang för att komma därifrån. Han knuffade Quasimodo in mot väggen. Då knuffade Quasimodo tillbaka, och Frollo föll över kanten.

Quasimodo trodde först att han hade dödat sin fosterfar Claude Frollo, så han sjönk ihop och fick tårar i ögonen. Sedan torkade han tårarna och tittade ner, och såg att Frollo hängde sig fast i en blyränna vid taket med båda händerna. Frollo släppte med ena handen och försökte få grepp om en vattenkastare som fanns intill, men det gick inte så bra, och sedan började greppet runt blyrännan med andra handen att lossna, så att han måste hålla i sig med båda händerna igen.

"Frollo!", ropade Quasimodo. "Jag kan dra upp dig, men då måste du lova att du lämnar Esmeralda ifred och att du varken försöker döda henne eller mig eller Febus! Hör du det?"

"Ja!", ropade Frollo.

"Lova!", ropade Quasimodo.

"Ja, jag lovar!", ropade Frollo.

Då drog Quasimodo upp Frollo. Denne sjönk flämtande ihop på golvet bredvid Quasimodo, som såg på honom och inte visste vad han skulle säga eller göra nu. Frollo reste sig och såg på sin hand; han hade gjort illa den när han hängde i blyrännan. "Quasimodo", sade han, "hjälp mig att riva loss en remsa från manteln så att jag kan förbinda handen!" Quasimodo rev loss en remsa från Frollos mantel och lindade den runt hans skadade hand.

"Frollo", sade Quasimodo, "du har inte varit dig lik på sistone. Vad har hänt?"

"Har jag inte sagt det till dig?!", sade Frollo upprört. "Har du inte rent av sett det med egna ögon?! Jag är förhäxad!"

"Jag kan svära på att det inte är Esmeraldas fel!", sade Quasimodo. "Förresten, kom ihåg att du lovade att inte skada henne, glöm inte det nu bara för att du är upprörd."

"Det var visst hennes fel", muttrade Frollo och ställde sig med armarna i kors lutad mot väggen och såg sur ut.

Nu började Esmeralda närma sig. Hon hade så sakteliga börjat smyga tillbaka redan när hon hörde Quasimodo erbjuda sig att dra upp Frollo. Hon stannade och tvekade, för hon var inte säker på att hon kunde betrakta Frollo som oskadliggjord. Frollo stirrade på henne, sedan vände han bort blicken på ett demonstrativt sätt.

Samtidigt hade Febus tagit sig upp för trappan och letade efter Esmeralda. Han hittade den gamle ärkediakonen Dieudonne, som låg på golvet och just höll på att försöka resa på sig. Febus drog upp honom och frågade: "Var är Esmeralda?"

"Jag vet inte. Frollo har blivit galen! Jag tror de sprang ditåt…"

Dieudonne pekade och Febus sprang ditåt. Han förstod snart att han hade sprungit åt rätt håll, för han hörde ett gällt skrik och såg att Frollo höll fast Esmeralda. Quasimodo stod bredvid och drog i Frollos arm och ropade:

"Frollo, släpp henne! Du lovade ju…"

"Släpp mig, din usle edsbrytare!", sade Esmeralda.

Febus sprang fram till dem. "Undan, Quasi!", sade han. "Du står i vägen!" Quasimodo backade några steg, hälften frivilligt och hälften för att Febus helt respektlöst föste honom bakåt. Sedan gav Febus Frollo ett hårt slag i huvudet så att han svimmade. Quasimodo tog emot honom i fallet, medan Febus och Esmeralda slängde sig i varandras armar.

"Så synd att även riktiga banditer och inte bara oskyldigt anklagade har fristad här i kyrkan", sade Febus och kastade en blick på Frollo. "Hoppas inte den uslingen lyckades skada dig?", fortsatte han, nu med blicken på Esmeralda.

"Nej då, det är ingen fara med mig", sade Esmeralda. Sedan kramades hon och Febus igen, medan Quasimodo satt och höll i Frollo.

"Hoppas han inte dog av det där", sade Quasimodo lågt.

"Det kan han inte gärna ha gjort", sade Febus medan han långsamt släppte Esmeralda, "men inte skulle jag sörja ifall han gjorde det."

* * *

Febus och Esmeralda gick nerför trappan, och efter dem gick Dieudonne och Quasimodo, som hjälptes åt att bära den fortfarande medvetslöse Claude Frollo. Sedan föste Dieudonne och Quasimodo in Frollo i en liten skrubb, och Dieudonne bad Quasimodo att hämta rep. Quasimodo pilade iväg.

"Alltså, det där att han skulle vara besatt av Djävulen tror jag inte en sekund på", sade Febus. "Det låter mest som en undanflykt som han drog till med för att slippa ta ansvar för sina handlingar."

"Du hörde inte när han sade det", sade ärkediakonen, "och inte vad han sade efteråt heller, och även om jag skulle kunna redogöra för det så har du inte känt honom lika länge som jag, och du har inte heller…"

"Tack, det räcker", sade Febus.

"Om han nu är besatt så är det i vilket fall både lögnaktigt och oförskämt att påstå att det är mitt fel", sade Esmeralda.

"Så klart att det inte är ditt fel", sade Dieudonne. "Om det vore så skulle väl knappast Den Onde ha försökt styra honom till att döda dig, förutom att nästan bränna ner hela Paris?"

"Kom, Esmeralda", sade Febus, "vi går ut och låter de där tokdårarna vara ifred."

Febus och Esmeralda gick ut, och folket som stod utanför katedralen hurrade. Paret höjde och sänkte armarna i takt med hurraropen, eller det kanske var det hurraropen som höjdes och sänktes i takt med deras armar. Sedan ropade Clopin:

"Nu är det Quasimodo som fattas för att hjältetrion skall bli komplett! Den här gången ska vi inte kasta ägg på honom, eller hur gott folk?"

"Nej!", ropade folket.

"Och inte tomater heller?", ropade Clopin.

"Nej!", ropade folket igen.

"Så, vill vi att Quasimodo skall komma ut så att vi kan hylla honom på riktigt som en hjälte av hans kalliber förtjänar?"

"Ja!", ropade folket.

Esmeralda log och sprang in i katedralen.


	3. 1: Hur Quasimodo fick veta sanningen

Ett alternativt Ringaren i Notre Dame II - Frollos öde.

KAPITEL 1 eller slutet på prologen: Hur Quasimodo fick veta sanningen om Frollos "barmhärtighetsverk".

* * *

Quasimodo satt vid Frollo, i dörröppningen till den skrubb där han var instängd, och strök försiktigt med fingrarna över hans ansikte om och om igen. Frollo, hans fosterfar som tagit sig an honom och vårdat honom så gott han kunde i tjugo år, nu medvetslös och eländigt bunden till händerna och fötterna, besatt av Djävulen, hatad av alla och med fruktansvärda bott på sitt samvete. Quasimodo kände sig gråtfärdig. Ärkediakonen Pierre Dieudonne stod bredvid, tyst och allvarlig och utan att ha någonting att säga.

Nu kom Esmeralda, leende och något andfådd. "Kom, Quasimodo!", sade hon och sträckte ut handen mot honom. Quasimodo tvekade; han såg först mot Esmeralda, sedan mot Frollo igen.

Esmeralda blev besviken. "Åh, du tänker väl inte låta _honom_ hindra dig igen?", sade hon. Och Dieudonne sade: "Han vaknar inte snabbare av att du sitter där och sörjer honom som om han vore död."

Sedan gick Quasimodo och Esmeralda ut. Quasimodo blev bländad av solskenet när han steg över tröskeln, så att han för ett ögonblick blev tvungen att skydda ögonen med armen. Det var tyst en kort stund, och sedan ropade Clopin:

"Länge leve Quasimodo!"

"Hurra!", ropade folket.

Sedan blev det tyst ett ögonblick igen, och en liten flicka gick fram till Quasimodo. Hon kände på hans märkliga ansikte med sina mjuka små händer, och på han hår som kändes som alldeles vanligt hår; sedan kramade hon om honom. Och sedan ledde hon honom in bland folkmassan, och folk gick vördnadsfullt åt sidan.

Clopin började sjunga: "Så gissa en gåta / försök om ni kan / hörs en sång från Notre Dame / vem är väl monster och vem är väl man? / Ring, klockor, ring, ring / ring från Notre Dame"

Sedan flängde de tre hjältarna runt på stan ett tag och blev bjudna på mat och dryck. Esmeralda fick en ny klänning i present av en kvinnlig släkting till Febus, och höll en dansuppvisning i den under kvällen. Det var ganska sent när Quasimodo kom hem till Notre Dame. Han mötte ärkediakonen i porten.

"Hur mår Frollo?", frågade Quasimodo.

"Han har vaknat", sade Dieudonne, "och jag har sett till att han har fått i sig mat och dryck. Men han var helt förvirrad, så vänta dig inte att få ut något vettigt av att tala med honom. Nu sover han förresten."

Nästa morgon gick Quasimodo in till Frollo. Frollo var naturligtvis ordentligt inlåst, men Quasimodo hade fått en nyckel till skrubben så att han kunde ta hand om honom.

När Frollo vaknade och fick syn på Quasimodo gav han till ett gallskrik. "Lugn, herre, det är jag", sade Quasimodo.

"Försvinn, ditt monster!", skrek Frollo och ryckte i repen.

"Såja, jag tänker inte göra dig illa!", sade Quasimodo.

"Låt mig vara!", skrek Frollo.

"Vill du inte ha lite vatten? Jag har med mig…"

"Försvinn!"

Nu började Quasimodo bli besviken, trots att ärkediakonen hade varnat honom om att Frollo inte var vettig att prata med. "Känner du verkligen inte igen mig?", frågade han.

"Borde jag det?", fräste Frollo. "I så fall kanske du kan förklara för mig varför jag är bunden och inspärrad på det här vidriga stället - var är jag förresten? Och varför har jag ont precis överallt?"

Quasimodo suckade och svarade honom: "Du är i Notre Dame, och jag är Quasimodo. Från när är det du minns, egentligen?"

"Jag minns inte när Notre Dame förvandlades till ett fängelse", sade Frollo.

"Vad minns du då?", frågade Quasimodo. "Minns du vad du heter?"

"Claude Frollo", svarade hans eländige fosterfar.

"Minns du att du var domare?"

"Ja."

"Minns du att du jagade en kvinna?"

Claude Frollo blundade hårt och tänkte efter ett ögonblick. Sedan svarade han: "Ja."

"Esmeralda?", fortsatte Quasimodo.

"Var det så hon hette?", frågade Frollo.

Quasimodo suckade. "Drick lite vatten", sade han efter en stunds tystnad, och hjälpte Frollo att dricka ur pluntan han hade med sig.

"Vad har hänt med ärkediakonen, min vän Pierre Dieudonne?", frågade Frollo.

"Han kommer förhoppningsvis snart", sade Quasimodo.

"Också fånge?", frågade Frollo.

"Nej!", sade Quasimodo. "Du är sjuk och vi tar hand om dig."

"Jaha", sade Frollo misstroget, "och varför håller ni mig i så fall bunden på det här viset?"

"Du är besatt av Djävulen. Du blir galen och vet inte vad du gör."

"Det tror jag inte en sekund på", sade Frollo. "Jag har ont, och det är säkert för att ni har misshandlat mig och håller mig synnerligen obekvämt bunden på ett hårt golv. Ni har ingen rätt att behandla mig på det här viset!"

Nu kom ärkediakonen fram bakom Quasimodo. "Här är lite mat", sade han och langade vidare korgen med mat till Quasimodo.

"Pierre Dieudonne! Vad har hänt?", ropade Frollo.

Dieudonne viskade åt Quasimodo att flytta sig ur vägen så att han kunde sätta sig bredvid Frollo, och Quasimodo drog sig undan en liten bit, och ärkediakonen gick in och tog Frollo i famn och sade mjukt till honom: "Såja, ingenting har hänt sedan jag var hos dig igår. Var inte rädd, jag ska ta hand om dig, allting ska bli bra!"

"Igår", sade Frollo, "vadå igår? Och vadå bli bra?! Det är inte bra! Vad har hänt?"

"Minns du ingenting själv av vad som har hänt?", frågade Pierre Dieudonne.

Frollo blundade, svalde och lutade huvudet mot Dieudonnes axel. "Jag jagade en zigenerska", sade han till slut. "Det var vid Notre Dame. Hon sprang från mig och bankade på dörren. Jag kom ridande på min häst och sparkade henne så att hon föll och förmodligen bröt nacken mot trappan. Sedan tog jag ifrån henne ett bylte hon bar i famnen och…" Han tystnade.

"Och? Fortsätt!", sade ärkediakonen.

"Var är barnet?", frågade Claude Frollo.

"Han lever. Berätta vidare", sade Dieudonne.

"Det var alltså ett spädbarn, visade det sig", sade Frollo. "Det mest missbildade spädbarn man kan tänka sig, ett litet monster. Jag tänkte dränka det i brunnen, men då kom du och sade åt mig att jag skulle ta hand om barnet som om det vore mitt eget. Vi kom överens om att han skulle få bo i klocktornet. Det är det sista jag minns. Var är barnet? Var är vi? Vad har hänt?"

Quasimodo släppte korgen och sprang därifrån. Han orkade inte höra mer.


End file.
